


Too cute

by Pluttskutt



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, cute lil fluff piece for bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: In a damp cave, Hawke is sour, Fenris is broody, but Merrill is cute and Isabela has no remorse falling for it.





	Too cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I wrote for Pupperbee on tumblr for my giveaway! I love this pairing and should write it more often. Short pieces are so fun to write yet I persist with long ass projects. I hope others enjoy this too~

The cave is empty; their enemies slain, ambush wasted. Hawke usually takes the lead, but now they trail behind with Merrill, whispering secretly. 

Fenris glances back at them, lips twitching like he's muttering to himself. He looks away when he notices Isabela watching him.

"Isabela!" Merrill yells her name. Not in fear or warning, but with a smile to get her attention.

"Yes?" She halts, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry that was a bit loud wasn't it?" Merrill walks up to her, hands in one of her pouches. "I saw… I mean I picked… Hawke…" she sighs, giving up on explaining and picks something up from her pouch. A flower; she holds it in front of her chest, not demanding Isabela accepts it. "This is for you." She smiles and waits. "If you want it of course. You don't have to take it if you don't like flowers. Or if you just don't like this one."

Isabela takes the flower from her; mostly to stop her rambling. "What's this kitten?" A dumb question maybe as she can clearly see it's a flower.

Merrill hides her arms behind her back. "Should I have picked a bigger one?" she asks, worried crease growing on her forehead.

"Why are you giving me a flower?" Isabela spins it around in between her fingers. The petals lap over each other, shifting in colour from yellow to orange with red tips. It's carefully picked with no damage to the stem.

"You don't like it? Is it the colours?" Merrill looks at Isabela with big eyes.

She's not sure what this flower means other than a gift, and she's not familiar with those. "Are you wooing me?" Isabela raises her eyebrow. "That's too adorable." The flower smells of sea water.  _ Did she pick this near the water by herself?  _ she thinks. On their journeys outside Kirkwall, she hasn't seen any flowers like this.

"I thought of you when I saw it. It's so pretty," she says, eyes sparkling. 

Isabela twirls the flower between her fingers again. "You don't have to court me," she says, unsure what to do with her gift now. Hawke has taken the lead on their mission.  _ Hawke _ , she thinks, and looks around, remembering there are two more people in the group.

"You don't like it? Should I not give you gifts then? Hawke has given us all gifts because we're friends so I wanted to give you one," she says, biting her lower lip.

"Hawke told you to give me a flower?" Isabela side eyes them, but they ignore this and counts the coin in their pouch. "Guess I owe them, I like it." She brings up the flower to her ear.

"Oh!" Merrill exclaims, reaching her hands out. "I can fix it," she says with a wide smile. "Sit down so I can reach properly. It won't take long."

Isabela does as told. She knows it won't stay for long the way she fights, but it makes Merrill happy to see her wear it.

"You looks so pretty! Not that you weren't pretty before," Merrill says.

Isabela raises her hands and puts them on her cheeks. "Thank you kitten, as do you," she says.

A wide smile grows on Merrill's face from ear to ear. She blushes. "You're too kind," she says, looking away.

Isabela lets out a laugh. "You know me better than that." Her hands drop, and she stands. 

"Indeed," Fenris remarks, avoiding the glare she shoots him. She crosses her arms over his chest to point out that he isn't on his best behaviour lately, but Hawke talks before her.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to speak." They look at Isabela, at her flower, and nods. "Merrill does have an eye for flowers. Shall we?" they gesture to the cave exit, waiting for no reply before walking.

Isabela sighs, rolling her eyes. She leans on Merrill and tosses an arm over her shoulder. "I see two people who aren't getting some," she pouts.

"What are they not getting?" Merrill questions, a bit too loudly. "What is it? Is it dirty? Tell me!" she begs, and pulls lightly on Isabela's shirt.

She chuckles. "You're too cute." Hugging Merrill closer, she plants a kiss on her forehead. The flower dips down, but stays in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and/or kudos (≧∇≦)/


End file.
